Microneedles can be used, for example, to sample analyte content of a subject (e.g., a human) and/or to delivery a medicament (e.g., a drug) to a subject (e.g., a human).
Topical delivery of drugs is a very useful method for achieving systemic or localized pharmacological effects. The main challenge in transcutaneous drug delivery is providing sufficient drug penetration across the skin. The skin consists of multiple layers starting with a stratum cornuem layer about (for humans) twenty (20) microns in thickness (comprising dead cells), a viable epidermal tissue layer about seventy (70) microns in thickness, and a dermal tissue layer about two (2) mm in thickness.
The thin layer of stratum corneum represents a major barrier for chemical penetration through skin. The stratum corneum is responsible for 50% to 90% of the skin barrier property, depending upon the drug material's water solubility and molecular weight. The epidermis comprises living tissue with a high concentration of water. This layer presents a lesser barrier for drug penetration. The dermis contains a rich capillary network close to the dermal/epidermal junction, and once a drug reaches the dermal depth it diffuses rapidly to deep tissue layers (such as hair follicles, muscles, and internal organs), or systemically via blood circulation.
Current topical drug delivery methods are based upon the use of penetration enhancing methods, which often cause skin irritation, and the use of occlusive patches that hydrate the stratum corneum to reduce its barrier properties. Only small fractions of topically applied drug penetrates through skin, with very poor efficiency.
Conventional methods of biological fluid sampling and non-oral drug delivery are normally invasive. That is, the skin is lanced in order to extract blood and measure various components when performing fluid sampling, or a drug delivery procedure is normally performed by injection, which causes pain and requires special medical training.
Alternatives to drug delivery by injection are known. One alternative is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,482 (by Gerstel), in which an array of either solid or hollow microneedles is used to penetrate through the stratum corneum, into the epidermal layer, but not to the dermal layer.
The use of microneedles has great advantages in that intracutaneous drug delivery can be accomplished without pain and without bleeding. Microneedles are sufficiently long to penetrate through the stratum corneum skin layer and into the epidermal layer, yet are also sufficiently short to not penetrate to the dermal layer. Of course, if the dead cells have been completely or mostly removed from a portion of skin, then a very minute length of microneedle could be used to reach the viable epidermal tissue
Although microneedle technology shows much promise for drug delivery, it would be a further advantage if a microneedle apparatus could be provided that allows for the delivery of a drug into a patient with added ease.